EXO Leader Love Story
by YunWon
Summary: Kris, sosok yang tegas didepan kamera, namun rapuh dibelakangnya. EXO Fanfiction! AllxKris!


"Kris,kau sudah bangun?" teriakan Minseok yang diiringi ketukan pintu selalu menjadi alarm Kris untuk bangun.

EXO Leader Love Story

An EXO Fanfiction

By YunWon

:

:

:

:

Kris membuka pintu sambil mengucek mata, sesekali ia menguap. Dan saat melihat kedepan, Kris akan selalu melihat Minseok yang tertawa. "Yah yeobo kau mentertawakanku~" Ucap Kris setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya terkikik geli. "Mian chagi, kau begitu lucu saat baru bangun. Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan nde?" Ujar Minseok sembari berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Kris. Yah harus diakui, Kris memang tinggi. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu mencium pipi Kris tanpa berjinjit.

Siapa sangka Kris yang begitu tegas didepan kamera hanyalah sosok rapuh dibelakang? Tapi itulah faktanya.

Banyak hal yang disyukuri Kris di hidupnya. Beberapa diantaranya seperti ia tidak memerlukan alarm untuk membangunkannya, karena ia punya Minseok. Ia tidak butuh koki ataupun restoran untuk urusan makanan, karena ia punya Kyungsoo. Ia tidak butuh televisi untuk hiburan, karena ia punya Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak butuh bodyguard untuk melindunginya, karena ia juga punya Tao.

Tapi satu hal yang sangat Kris syukuri, ia bersyukur diberi 11 kekasih yang mampu mengerti dirinya.

Tunggu, 11 kekasih?

Yah, harus diakui seluruh member BoyBand yang dipimpin Kris itu adalah kekasihnya. Ia lupa bagaimana awalnya, tapi menurut para kekasihnya awal mereka menjadi kekasih tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah sampai kapan mereka menjadi kekasih Kris.

Sebenarnya Kris juga bingung, saat nanti menikah, apa ia harus menikahi mereka semua? Bukankah di Korea hanya diperbolehkan memiliki 1 pasangan saja untuk dinikahi? Lalu bagaimana nasib para pasangannya?

Lalu sang Manager memberi usulan yang hebat padanya; Kris dapat menikahi mereka semua, dengan syarat 1 member dinikahi di negara yang berbeda.

Itu ide yang gila, namun Kris setuju. Bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan daftar negara yang akan ia sambangi saat nanti menikah.

Jangan salahkan Kris untuk hal ini. Ya betul ia memang gay, tapi ia juga manusia. Ia cinta semua pasangannya sebagaimana ia cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Kris juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan itu tumbuh, Kris tidak sadar sama sekali; dalam kata lain ia benar-benar polos.

Ibarat bayi yang baru dilahirkan, Kris seperti itu. Ia rapuh dan tidak bisa menghadapi dunia sendirian. Namun disaat ia membutuhkan figur orang tua,mereka menghilang; Kris dibuang ke panti asuhan sejak bayi. Dan satu-satunya kenangan tentang orangtuanya adalah Boneka alpaca; alasan Kris menangis saat Alpacanya disembunyikan.

Kris dilahirkan dengan nama Wu Yifan. Yifan sudah terbiasa menghadapi cemoohan bahkan caci maki dari orang lain, sejak kecil ia sudah dibiasakan dengan kerasnya hidup, namun ia tetaplah rapuh. Di saat anak-anak lain sekolah,Yifan hanya mampu memandangi mereka. Yifan juga ingin sekolah, tapi ia sadar, selama ia belum di adopsi, maka selama itu pula ia akan terkekang. Tak jarang Yifan berdoa sambil menangis memeluk alpacanya saat hendak tidur, agar Tuhan mau memberinya beberapa orang yang mau merawatnya, menjaganya dan menyayanginya.

Dan doanya dikabulkan. Suatu hari, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan panti. Saat itu usia Yifan 8 tahun. Yifan melihat ada 1 pasangan dengan anak laki-lakinya mengunjungi panti tempat ia tinggal. Mereka sedang mencari anak untuk diadopsi. Dan saat mereka melihat Yifan yang sedang menatap sang anak sambil memeluk boneka Alpaca, mereka yakin mereka menemukan orang yang tepat.

Ia ingat waktu ia diadopsi, sang pemilik panti terlihat sangat bahagia, dalam artian sebenarnya. Dan saat ia meninggalkan panti, anak-anak terlihat bahagia, seperti ketika seseorang mampu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Akhirnya Yifan sadar, ia dibenci seluruh penghuni panti.

Setelah diadopsi Yifan berubah total; baik penampilan maupun sikap. Setelah sampai dirumah pengadopsinya ia langsung dimandikan oleh ibu barunya, dipakaikan baju yang lebih dari layak, bahkan ia mampu bersekolah walaupun home schooling. Ia juga dipanggil Kris, orang tuanya tak mau identitas aslinya terbongkar. Sejak saat itu Kris berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Orang tua angkat Kris bangga saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Kris adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia mampu memahami pelajaran tanpa diulangi, bahkan kakak angkatnya pun tak secerdas itu.

Keluarga angkat Kris termasuk berada. Ayah angkatnya seorang Direktur sedangkan Ibu angkatnya adalah seorang pemilik sebuah Butik ternama. Kakak laki-laki angkatnya hanya selisih 7 bulan dengannya. Kakaknya itu bersekolah di sebuah sekolah favorit. Setelah merasa Kris cukup cerdas, Kris dimasukkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya senang dapat sekelas dengan Kris. Ia terbilang Over-Protective terhadap Kris, karena itu ia duduk disebelah Kris.

Kris nyaman dan sangat sayang dengan keluarga barunya. Sampai suatu waktu, SM mengadakan audisi di Canada. Kris berminat mengikutinya, tapi ia khawatir tidak diizinkan orang tuanya. Diluar dugaan, Orang tuanya sangat setuju Kris ikut audisi. Kris akhirnya mengikuti audisi dan lolos seleksi. Ia pulang dengan hati gembira membawa tiket ke Korea untuk selanjutnya dilatih. Setelah memberi kabar ke keluarga angkatnya Kris semakin disayang dan dibangga banggakan.

Orang tuanya selalu membanggakan Kris ke teman atau partner kerjanya dengan mengatakan "Hai lihatlah, ini anakku Kris, dia anak kebanggaan kami" dan teman atau partner kerja orang tua Kris akan selalu mengagumi ketampanannya. Disekolah sebenarnya Kris bukan anak yang terkenal, namun menjadi adik dari seorang idola sekolah ditambah menjadi Juara Umum membuatnya terkenal. Dengan bangganya kakak angkat Kris akan berkata "Hei kalian lihatlah dia adikku Kris. Dia tampan dan cerdas mirip denganku" dan orang-orang akan tertawa melihat kenarsisan kakaknya. Keluarga Kris sangat merahasiakan bahwa Kris adalah anak angkat. Jadi hanya mereka dan Kris saja yang tahu.

Tiba waktunya bagi Kris untuk ke Korea. Dengan berat hati keluarga Kris mengantarkannya sampai ke Bandara. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat saat itu adalah keluarganya yang berkata "jaga dirimu baik-baik nak!".

Setelah sampai di Korea ia dijemput oleh staff SM. Disana ia ditempatkan di asrama khusus dan bertemu beberapa orang yang juga berasal dari China; Kris penduduk China yang dibawa ke Canada oleh keluarganya. Ia bertemu dengan Yixing,Tao dan Luhan. Mereka berempat menjadi sahabat.

Suatu hari setelah selesai latihan Kris mendapat telfon. Kabar buruk telah disampaikan kepadanya; Keluarga angkatnya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak mengunjunginya. Kris sempat frustasi, ia tak mau makan dan berlatih. Pihak SM mulai kesal dengan Kris dan hendak menendangnya dari daftar trainee, namun Luhan mencegahnya.

3 hari setelah itu, Luhan berbicara empat mata dengan Kris. Kris yang sedang frustasi mulai mencaci dan memaki Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiam saja. Ia tahu Kris sedang terpuruk. Setelah meluapkan emosi dan perasaannya, Kris menangis dibahu Luhan. Seperti bayi lemah yang menangis dipangkuan ibunya. Luhan kaget, ia tidak menyangka seorang Kris yang begitu dingin dan tegas mampu menangis sesenggukan. Tapi dengan hangatnya Luhan berkata "Kris, dengarkan aku. Jangan tangisi keluargamu, aku yakin mereka sedang bahagia di atas sana. Jika kau menangisi mereka maka mereka akan gelisah. Percayalah Kris, mereka melihatmu dari sana"

Setelahnya keadaan Kris membaik. Kini ia mau berlatih dan menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Setelah beberapa tahun dilatih, Kris akhirnya debut. Bersama 11 orang lain yang menjadi member, ia dipilih sebagai Leader. Kris menolak namun apa daya, Sooman telah berkata, maka tidak ada yang mampu membantahnya. Sebenarnya Kris merasa terbebani dengan jabatannya, namun setelah didukung dan disemangati oleh Lay, ia menerimanya.

Dan sekarang ia adalah Kris, Leader sekaligus Ultimate Seme dari sebuah BoyBand bernama EXO...

To Be Continued-

Hola! YunWon here! Setelah hiatus selama berbulan2, ayem bek wit ff yang geje -.-" . Disini author Cuma mau ngejelasin masa lalu Kris doang, dan karena author bingung gimana awal2 kris jadian ama member exo, jadi nggak ditulis deh! Muahahahahaha *taboked

Kris: "Thor masa lalu gue kok kelam banget sih?"

Me: "Kan di ff lain elu senang2, nah disini elu harus menderita xD"

Kris: "Elah, tapi uke gue sape nanti?"

Me: "SEMUA MEMBER EXOOOOO!" *teriak pake toa

*ditabok

Kris: o.O

Sehun: "mwo? Thehun jadi uke Krith hyung?! Andwae!"

Me: *pura2kagadenger

Kris: *acungin pisau

"Karena gue menderita, yang baca ni ff harus komen! Gue kaga mau ada silent reader! Enak aja gue menderita dia Cuma ngeliatin! Komen-komen! Kaga terima bash apalagi flame! Cuma nerima komen doang!"


End file.
